Hakui Kurama
Manipulating Attack Blades, Phantom Sensing, Silent Killing, Haze Clone Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Genjutsu Communication, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Mist Servant Technique, Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building, Ephemeral, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique, Hypnotic Genjutsu: Wild Beast Communication, Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour , Scent of Illusionary Flowers Technique, Binding Smoke Prison, Destroying Smell Smoke Prison, Smoke Clone, Multiple Smoke Clone, Smoke Dragon, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Water Bullet Technique, Water Release: Wild Water Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, }} 'Background' Early Life The son of Kousaka Kodon and Hana Kurama, Hakui Kurama was born an only child in the Land of Medicines' Howling Wolf Village. His parents, originally loyal shinobi to the village, swiftly found that they much rather enjoyed the thrill of the criminal life. With the sin of greed overtaking them, Kousaka and Hana traded in their loyalty to their village, in favor of becoming highly skilled bandits, using their training to attack well stocked caravans on well known trade routes across multiple country lines. Such a life swiftly became Hakui's norm, for his earliest memories were not of his home village, but instead of his relatively nomadic life as a traveling bandit. His parents weren't necessarily cruel people, and Hakui's memories of his parents were more fond than they were not. However, the constant act of looking over one's shoulder, and quick getaways with a young child in tow did not fall under the category of being easy. As such, a strict code of blind and instant obedience was drilled into the child for as long as he could remember. To be deviant, was to be punished, and to follow commands was to be rewarded with the sense of satisfaction in doing something that you were supposed to do anyway. Whatever his parents said, was what would happen. And there were no ifs, ands or buts about it. Elementary Training The young Kodon Clansmen was never subjected to official academy training, or any official shinobi training in general. All of his training was conducted by both of his parents during his travels. And even that, came by due to necessity, then out of any apparent want. Hakui's position within the family criminal unit in his earlier years (before the age of seven), came along in the form of chores. Where-ever it was that the family would settle their bags to rest at night, Hakui would be in charge of setting up camp, cleaning whatever supplies they needed for cooking, as well as other housekeeping duties. That was originally supposed to be the end all be all. The only "shinobi-esque" thing that Hakui was allowed to partake in was consume the sacred Kotarō plant, which was the tradition of the Kodon family from which Kousaka hailed. Due to such, Hakui's body began to naturally produce the Saigenzai drug that most Kodon Clansmen were capable of producing. However, that was about the extent of the child's shinobi duties. Kousaka and Hana had little time to spare in between raids for training a young child from scratch how to use chakra. And there was no pressing need to. Until, of course, there came a pressing need. One evening, when Hakui was six years old, he suddenly became plagued by nightmares in the middle of the night, the likes of which were rather demonic and horrifying in nature. Normally, the occasional child nightmare of "monsters under the bed" would not raise concern other than a rather upset boy being comforted by his parents, before being sent back to bed. However, on this occasion, such a phenomena triggered his Kekkei Genkai for the first time. Consequently, his parents soon were stirred from their own slumber to face an actual attack on the camp. Yet, the attackers weren't ANBU from their home village, or law enforcement from the surrounding towns. No, the attack on the camp came in the form of the horrific gargoyles from that plagued Hakui's nightmares. The attack only ceased once Hakui jolted awake from his nightmare, dispelling the otherwise realistic Genjutsu that he had unknowingly casted over his sleeping parents. From that night forward, Hakui's duties were no longer centered around the mundane. The child was not exactly given a rounded education in the shinobi arts, but Kousaka and Hana used his natural talent for Genjutsu, paired with his Kekkei Genkai and his ability to produce large amounts of Kotarō to their advantage. If they could hone the boy into a juvenile bandit, then it would make their raids all the more productive, especially if the boy could trap the unsuspecting travelers in a Genjutsu of his own creation. So, that was basis of Hakui's training. The boy's already sheltered life became even more so, with his parents taking even more of an active role in his upbringing. Hakui was forbidden to speak to them, out of fear that the child would drug them and trap them under Genjutsu unknowingly, like he did the evening that he awakened his powers. In addition, his training revolved around trap making. Training him in basic Genjutsu meant to confuse and misguide, so unsuspecting caravans could be lured into intricate traps, that allowed his parents to attack and loot with little risk to themselves. It was a near perfect system, and formed the rest of Hakui's life with his parents. The Discovery & Present Day The mix of training and raids continued for years, until the child's tenth birthday, in which his parents began to speak of things such as "laying low" and "possible retirement". Rumors were floating across the grapevine that there was a greater public interest in the apprehending the family of bandits, and that shinobi villages were being brought into the picture to hunt them down. Kousaka and Hana were skilled shinobi in their own right. In fact, they were one of the best the Howling Wolf Village had to offer at the time of their departure. However, if multiple other governments were becoming involved, that meant multiple search parties, closed off trade lanes, extra security in afflicted towns. The time had come to jump ship. And the evacuation point was the Land of Frost, a country known for its' extreme weather conditions and hazardous terrain. As far as they knew, there wasn't much settlement there, and while that meant no popular trade lanes, it was a place where Hunter Nin wouldn't find them. Thus, it was the best option out of a bad scenario. Yet, they never made it. Hakui woke up one evening to a midnight raid upon their encampment. Masked shinobi, ANBU from an unknown village made their move, pouncing upon the criminal family. His parents, disoriented and outnumbered, were dispatched, with his father being killed right in front of him, and his mother soon to follow, refusing to be taken hostage. Whether they would've killed Hakui too, no one would ever know. Flying into fight or flight mode, the child took his father's pack and his Katana and ran into the forest, fleeing from his ANBU pursuers. Amazingly, the child managed to escape, using the cover of night to aid him. Suddenly alone, with no support and no where to go, Hakui found himself completing the journey originally set forth by his parents. To the Land of Frost. But thankfully, his story does not end there. Found by the Kage of Shimogakure and her friends and family, Hakui was taken into the village, and cared for. Now with two years under his belt, Hakui stands as a proud shinobi of Shimogakure, ready to defend his home at a moments' notice. Yet, as much as he has grown, the world is still a large place, and who knows what twists his life will take? 'Personality' Due to his less than average upbringing, Hakui Kurama never truly developed the social skills found otherwise standard in other children his age, developing a rather shy and meek personality, mostly brought forth from his rather submissive attitude towards his parents. In fact, the majority of his personality seems to stem from the very people who raised him. Due to being forbidden to speak, out of fear of spreading too much Kotarō into the air, Hakui rarely spoke to others when he first arrived in Shimogakure, deciding instead to communicate as best he could through a custom and very basic form of sign language. However, as Hakui grew a bit older and established real friendships within the Village Hidden in Frost, his shyness mostly melted away, although his gentle and somewhat meek nature remains. His close friendship with Kodi Moonfeather fostered a rebellious and mischievous streak in Hakui as of late, in which the two boys usually find themselves getting into all sorts of trouble across the village, the two having built up a rather well earned reputation as the village pranksters. 'Appearance' Standing at a height of four feet ten inches, Hakui is a rather small boy for his age, only compensated by his physical fitness. Given his status as a shinobi, Hakui sports a slim, yet athletic build that serves as one of the better indicators that he actually is the age he claims to be. He possesses rather pale skin, dull grey eyes, and shaggy, messy silver hair that he happens to insist that he combs every morning. Hakui's definition of casual wear typically consists of a light blue kimono with black lining, tied together with a black sash, which he tends to wear no matter the environmental conditions (although thankfully, he often wears a black long sleeve shirt and pants underneath such robes, as a means to protect against the elements). When out on missions, Hakui's attire typically consists of a murky black Shinobi Shozoku, complete with a snow white, short sleeved haori, closed in the front by a thin strip of light blue rope that connects the two sides, running across his chest. As a way of coping with his parents' death, Hakui can rarely be seen his mother's silver necklace that he wears around his neck, and becomes rather violent if such is taken away from him. 'Abilities' Genjutsu Being a member of both the Kodon and Kurama Clans, Hakui was destined for a career in illusions. Even before undergoing rudimentary training in Genjutsu from his parents, Hakui possessed near prodigal skill in the ninja art, capable of casting high level illusions on his parents without even trying to, while he himself was sleeping, even. During his initial training, Hakui took to the various techniques that his parents taught him like a fish takes to water. In combining his Genjutsu with the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the boy is capable of producing such high level illusions that he is capable of making the brain believe that anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu is physically real, allowing Hakui to potentially kill others with Genjutsu alone. In the years since arriving at Shimogakure, Hakui's prodigal talent in the illusionary arts only proceeded to take off, the boy capable of subtly casting even the most advanced of illusions upon his foes, even without the assistance of handseals (in some cases). Hakui is also well known to combine his Genjutsu with his Kotaro toxin, billowing out large quantities of the hallucinogen in its' gaseous form, with the intent of weaving it in such a ways to get his foes to inhale the toxin, as well as using the thick cover of smoke from which to create illusions to swarm an otherwise unsuspecting opponent. Taijutsu Despite never being his forte, Hakui is a natural athlete, and well versed when it comes to Taijutsu. He demonstrates a near acrobatic level of flexibility, and is shown to be rather quick on his feet as well. Possessing sharp reflexes as well as fast execution speed, Hakui can be proven to be quite a capable hand to hand combatant, with an emphasis on evasive tactics. While he is not all that likely to engage in hand to hand combat himself, Hakui regularly hones his Taijutsu skills in order to weave in and out of close range hostile attacks, to avoid damage himself, while creating distance between him and his foe once more. Smoke Ninjutsu Honed during his time in the Academy, Smoke Ninjutsu was Hakui's way of controlling his inherent ability to produce large amounts of Kotaro gas. Applying his chakra to the Kotaro that his body creates, and converting it into a gaseous form, Hakui is able to unleash large amounts of the hallucinogen upon his foes, capable of further utilizing his chakra to give the smoke form and utilize it in a multitude of ways, from creating a solid floating platform of smoke to stand upon when no other platform exists, to creating clones of smoke to assault his opponent from several angles. While he is perfectly capable of expelling smoke on his own, there are points when Hakui does call upon the assistance of a customized smoking pipe that belonged to his father to assist in his more intricate smoke related techniques, particularly in the use of multi layered Genjutsu techniques. Water Release During his tenure in the Academy, it also became clear to the Kurama boy that his primary chakra nature was that of Water Release. While boasting a high level of proficiency in the field of manipulating water, Hakui's young age and lack of true battle experience has rendered his level of mastery over his chakra nature as incomplete. However, despite this, Hakui still proves capable of utilizing several high ranking water related techniques with a high degree of success, proving quite versatile in burying his foes in waves of crushing water, although the usage of such is quite taxing on his chakra levels. Boil Release Hakui lacks any control in Boil Release as of right now. If there is any use of this Kekkei Genkai, it is purely involuntary, and only brought upon by high levels of stress. 'Trivia' These images do not belong to me. Credit is shown below Main Profile Picture is a fanart depiction of a child version of Gintoki Sakata from the anime Gintama. I give my credit to the artist. Credit to image under the heading of 'Elementary Training' goes to the original artist. This is fan art of a child Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter. Category:Male